warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In The End
Song:'' 'In the End '''Artist: Black Veil Brides Main Character: Unknown (StarClan Member) By User: Hawkbreath/Hawk ''Author's Note! So I LOVE the band Black Veil Brides, I talk about them alot and i'm actually being the singer for Halloween!! But yeh I thought it would be interesting to do a songfic on this...So yeh! Enjoy~ '' Black Veil Brides 00:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) In the end As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life? I sat down on the starry ground and began to lick my paw. I gasped, I-I could see through myself.. Was I really fading... In the end As my soul's laid to rest What is left of my body Or am I just a shell? Is this what I am now? An old fading cat.. Is it time for me to leave this world and this time.. Leave permanently. And I have fought And with flesh and blood I commanded an army Through it all I have given my home for a moment of glory (I gave it all) I had a long life of battles, love, and loyalty. I look at my Clan now from above.. They're thriving.. So happy and glorious. In the end As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die. I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die Does anyone remember me..? That determined loyal warrior. As I lay on the battle-ground fighting for every last breath as my clanmates fought. I looked up at silverpelt knowing I would join them. But it was my time to die. I had done everything I could for my Clan. Born a saint Though with every sin I still wanna be holy I will live again I know I had done some bad in my life, but everyone did too. With every rule I broke I just wanted it to be over. I wanted to be loyal and trusted. Who we are Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory In the end As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die In the end As we fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh) Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die Not afraid I'm not afraid to die Not not afraid I'm not afraid to die!